


Yes. It's Perfect.

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Series: rarepair roulette [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: In the cold, our love is the warmest.





	Yes. It's Perfect.

"yanjun..." linkai says, a whisper only for his ears.

as yanjun turns away from the view before them, to look at the younger, a hand caresses his cheek. his fingers, despite the cold around them, feels warm against his skin. linkai looks at him in the eye, mouth agape; in awe.

yanjun is frozen. held still by linkai's hand; his gaze, that glances at yanjun's mouth. linkai's fingers barely grazes the tip of yanjun's earlobe; his thumb barely touches the bottom of his lips. yanjun could barely contain himself. but he waits, patiently, quietly. for linkai.

"yanjun." he whispers again.

the thumb inches further. brushes the corners of his lips. yanjun's breath hitches; linkai glances back up to meet his gaze. questioning, wondering; is this okay? yanjun holds still, holds his breath, holds linkai's gaze steady.

yes. it's perfect.


End file.
